The Jedi Warrior Bond -- The Long Way Back
by GM
Summary: A young Obi-Wan is separated from his Master during a mission.


**JEDI WARRIOR BOND**

**THE LONG WAY BACK**

by

GM

**16 year old Obi-Wan is lost, with his Master, in a frightening wilderness.**

  
  


Rated -- PG -- intensity -- ANGST -- plot-lite

Comments -- send to: mfuff@crosswinds.net

Find more of my fanfiction at these sites:

**Man from UNCLE** - www.crosswinds.net/~mfuff

**Hawaii Five-0** - www.qnet.com/~martin5   
  


_____   
  


Not connected with the JA series.

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

**ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

. . . always two there are . . .

**The Long Way Back**

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Live and Die the Warrior Creed

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sweat poured in steamy rivulets down the face of Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. The salty liquid mercilessly stung his eyes and he wiped them clear, blinking, trying to focus. The steamy humidity robbed him of much sight beyond the sweltering mist that clung to him; his clothes, his eyelashes and imprisoned him in a small cocoon of isolation.

It seemed as if he had been wandering the obscurity for -- forever. No reference points, no sound, no bearings. Only the inner compass of the Warrior Bond kept the young sixteen-year-old Jedi on his feet, kept him moving toward -- toward what he didn't know. But somewhere up ahead his Warrior Bond told him his Master was waiting for him. As if the fog clouded even their Force-Bond, they exchanged no thoughts, no silent messages, but Kenobi could _FEEL _his Master near.

The apprentice tramped through muddy, clinging dirt and vines, through matted, close overgrowths that snagged his tunic and scratched against his face. The tropical jungle on -- what was this planet? -- was tight and cloying. The heat and humidity made it hard for even his fit lungs to breath. Nearly blindly he thrashed through the brush, sensing his Master close, so very close.

Calling, his voice died before it reached his lips. The very air was closing in on him. Stumbling, he freed himself of the burdensome vines to emerge at the lip of a chasm. The fault was so deep it disappeared into blackness within a short distance of the rim. So wide was the rift that even his youthful strength and Force energy could not help him leap the divide.

It hurt to move, to breath, to think. The mud was suckingly deep and sticky, the air thick. How could he go on? He had to. His Master was waiting for him. Rather than disappoint his Master he would endure any pain. Never would he want Qui-Gon to think he was weak or unworthy. No matter how painful he would struggle through this morass and find his Master.

With effort he struggled out of the mud and was amazed to see his Master standing on the other side of the ravine. The Master was similarly worn, grubby and dirty. A gash along the side of Qui-Gon's head attested to an injury.

Wincing, Kenobi remembered there had been a fight. They had been here on Archor as peace-keepers. A terrorist had bombed the negotiation room. How did they get into the jungle? Had they fled the explosions, the fires?

_'Master, you're hurt.'_

_'So are you, my Padawan.'_

Glancing down at his tunic Kenobi realized the tan material was covered with splashes of red -- blood on his chest -- not just brown smears of mud. Touching his face his hand came away stained in crimson.

Now Kenobi felt the distant echo of pain in his head. No wonder it was hard to breath, to talk -- he had been hurt. Not seriously, thankfully. And Jinn seemed generally all right, too. _'I will come to you --'_

_'There is no way to cross, Padawan.'_

_'I can try --'_

_'Not in your condition, Obi-Wan. It's too dangerous.'_

The youth touched his head -- yes, it hurt and so did his chest. Looking across the wide chasm at his injured Master, it hurt worse thinking about the danger Qui-Gon was in. There was no visible threat, no immediate identification of peril, but he knew from the Force that danger was close and pressing.

_'What shall we do?'_

_'Continue on our journey, Obi-Wan. Perhaps the path will converge up ahead.'_

On the strange sojourn they walked side by side yet separated by the seemingly infinite gulf. Few words were exchanged but through the Bond they felt attached and as close as if they were walking astride touching shoulders. Occasionally a huge bending tree with thick, fluffy brown branches and leaves would block Qui-Gon's path. The Master would have to step away from the edge and skirt the obstruction. During the absence Kenobi strained their Bond link to assure that all was well. In those moments of invisibility the faint connection was his only source of confidence. Qui-Gon was injured, what if something happened to him during the exits? What would the young apprentice do? In those anxious moments Kenobi searched the gulch for a means to cross to the other side.

Waiting on the edge of the precipice, Obi-Wan nearly held his breath as he watched for Jinn to reappear from the third disappearance. Kenobi scanned his side of the ravine. No trees grew on this side. If they did he could use one of the long, stringy branches to swing across. Where was Qui-Gon? Why did he disappear so often into the grey mist that shrouded the banks? Were the injuries slowing him down? The head injury on the Master seemed serious but it hadn't kept him from their rigorous march through the wilderness.

For four wonderful years they had been together as Master and apprentice. For over a year they had enjoyed the magnificent bounty of life within the Warrior Bond they had discovered when Obi-Wan was near death. It had saved them many times since and as always, like today, Kenobi was grateful for it's cohesive powers. Pacing, Kenobi grasped out with his mind, mentally punching through the veiled obscurity and reaching the safe haven of his Master.

_'Obi-Wan, I am here.'_

_'Master, I can not see you.'_

_'I am here.'_ A moment later Jinn emerged from the trees, his face a study in sobriety. _'You should not wait for me, Padawan.'_

_'I don't want to leave you behind._'

With a nod Jinn continued walking, Kenobi matching his pace on his side of the chasm. The path grew rocky. Each step became harder, more arduous and Kenobi was panting trying to keep pace with his long-legged, stronger, less injured Master. Not wanting to seem weak or incapable, Kenobi forced himself to push harder. Qui-Gon's side of the gulf was clearing, without trees, and more level. Soon the rocks on Obi-Wan's side grew larger, the path leading up into the darkening mist. Jinn stopped and stared across at the obstacles in his young pupil's path.

_'We will wait here and let you catch your breath.'_

Jinn knelt in the dirt in a meditative pose, regulating his breathing, drawing on his inner power in the Force to give him a boost of energy. Kenobi copied the behavior and felt the Bond between them strengthen.

_'This journey is not without merit, apprentice. We should take the opportunity to learn what we can from the quest.'_

_'A teaching moment from being lost in the wilderness? Master, you are something else.'_

Laughter rippled through the Bond. _'I will take that sarcastic quip as a compliment my cheeky young one.'_

_'So it is, Master.'_

_'As I was saying before I was interrupted,'_ Jinn continued with a mental smirk, _'this path we are_ _on can be taken as a metaphor of life, Obi-Wan. The future, the past, sometimes the details in the present are obscured from our view.'_

_'Sometimes we are on the journey just for the sake of the journey, is that what you're saying?"_

_'No, but that's a good lesson, too. Remind me about that when we --'_

_'Master!'_

_'All right.' _He smiled, clearly appreciating the wit of his captive audience._ 'What can we trust?'_

_'Only each other. Only the Bond and the Force.'_

Jinn shot him a satisfied look. _'So correct, my Padawan.'_ Trickles of pride floated through their link. _'It was a glorious day when I abandoned my stubborn arrogance and accepted you as my apprentice.'_

_'It was the fulfillment of my greatest dream, Master. I am gratified you do not regret your choice.'_

Kenobi shivered suddenly. A cold, damp wind brushed against him. The mist was thickening, descending from the higher planes and so cold and wet he could feel it as it closed around him. The sense of foreboding peril came with the change in weather and he trembled.

_'We must push on, Obi-Wan. Climb the rocks. There must be easier terrain on the other side.'_

Kenobi stumbled to his feet. Pushing down the anxiety he tried to lean on the Force -- fought to find control within the power of the Bond. The mist was starting to cover Jinn. He couldn't be separated from his Master.

_'Master, throw me a branch, I will swing across.'_

_'Too dangerous.'_

Kenobi edged to the rim of the chasm until pebbles crumbled under his feet, falling into the black, bottomless pit below. Again he urged the elder Jedi to throw him a line and Jinn refused, reproving the youth for his impulsive penchant for danger. Judging the wide ravine, feeling the darkness pressing against him, Kenobi reasoned any risk was worth the chance to be with Jinn on the other side. Anything was better than being swallowed by the cold blackness here.

Kenobi took a running leap and used the Force to push him with all the energy he had left. Soaring in the air he didn't look down, didn't think of the black shroud closing in behind.

_'Trust in the Bond, Obi-Wan.'_

He looked ahead, to his Master on the other side. To the wise Jedi holding out his arms in welcome, to the Bond gripping him in its power and warmth and pulling him to safety. Eternal moments crept by as the darkness and Bond fought for possession of the apprentice as he was suspended above the abyss. Then the Force from Jinn surged in strength and the apprentice flew into the waiting arms of his Master.   
  
  


***

  
  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn blinked against the murky brown light filtering through the slats in an overhanging tent. The air was musty with humidity and damp heat; the stench of death, blood and sweat floated around him. His hand automatically went to his head that ached abominably. There was a bandage across his forehead.

With the realization came the memory: peace talks on Archor. An explosion. Then blank -- no -- not blankness. A journey. He and his Padawan walking in the wilderness. Obi-Wan! Subliminally he felt the presence of his apprentice through their Bond. Kenobi was nearby and alive. Jinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you're awake."

Jinn looked up at the voice. An older Archoran Humanoid doctor who looked down at him with kind eyes.

"You've been mumbling a great deal." The medic glanced to Jinn's left. "When he was worse so were you."

Jinn looked to the side. The pale, very still form of his apprentice lay on a nearby cot.

"We lost him four different times. And then he came back. Can't explain it."

Although it felt as if his heart had stopped, Jinn breathed out a sigh of painful relief. "I can," he whispered with grateful knowledge.

The Bond had linked them, even in coma. Even death? He wasn't sure he could prescribe to that kind of magic, but he could thank the Warrior Bond for keeping them linked on that frightful sojourn through the netherworld of life and death.

_'I agree, Master.'_

Blinking to focus his eye better in the dim light, Jinn saw his youth's face remained still, eyes closed. Through their link he knew Obi-Wan was conscious. Relaxing, allowing their Bond to provide the contact, Jinn lay back on his cot but kept his eyes on Kenobi.

_'You saved me, Master.'_

Humbled at the power they possessed within their secret connection Jinn shivered. _'I can not take credit, my Padawan. As I remember it was you who stubbornly would not give up.'_

_'And you who returned to help me in that dark world, Master. I think it was you who saved me.'_

Grateful his apprentice was alive to argue with him, Jinn smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the comfort of their link. As long as the Warrior Bond was between them to preserve their lives he didn't care who received the credit.   
  
  


**THE END**


End file.
